my babysitters a vampired crossed with charmed
by sarahrocks101
Summary: this is a short story about three witches who happen to come to whitechapel high looking to vanquish a demon but there gonna need sarahs help but they dont know yet shes a vampire


Sarah arrives at whitechapel high in her car on what seems to be a normal friday ethan-sarah you ditches class this morning whats up?  
sarah-oh nothing i had to catch a bite i wasnt feeling so well ethan- what i though you werent going to drink any human blood?  
sarah-im not drinking human blood but that doesnt mean in not intitaled to my usual rat blood ethan-right sarah-so wheres erica ethan-shes at the zoo its feeding time for her sarah-of course well i've got to get to class see you later ethan-yeah sure (sarah walks away)  
page-hello little girl we were wondering if you could tell us where we are?(sarah smelt a scent usually one that she would smell on benny but stronger they were witches)  
sarah-your at whitechapel high and (takes out fangs and hisses) im not a little girl you guys witches pheobe-wooah piper freeze her!  
sarah-excuse me?(piper flashes her hands and frezzes sarah)  
piper-its not possible there not real page-come on we live in a world with supernatural demons dont tell me you guys have never seen a vampire before piper-only in the movies but i never saw this coming pheobe-i saw on a tv show that you can kill vampires with steaks have any? (erica walks up)  
erica-who are you (then turns her head a little to see sarah frozen) are you from the vampire council

page-no and why arent you frozen erica-i just got back from the zoo and i get this pheobe-and exactly what were you doing at the zoo?

erica-feeding i got hungrey and it looks like you witches would make a tasty snack (takes fangs out and hisses)  
page-were not here to hurt you piper unfreze that girl.(piper flashes her hands and unfrezzes sarah

sarah-what the heck (hisses) did the vampire council send you cause if they did

erica-sarah wait there not from the council there witches sarah-that doesnt mean a thing ever since i got back in town the vampire council has been looking for me and contacting me there trying to get me to get me to go to this orientation erica-you should it quite fun (puts fangs back in)  
sarah-(hisses) dont tell me you agree with the council erica-no i dont but something unusual is going on what are you witches here for any way?  
page-theres a demon in this school and we know a way to vanquish it

sarah-(hisses)yeah the only demon is you and your about to make a tasty snack for one very hungry vampire

erica-wait sarah there not form the council control yourself

sarah-(puts fangs back in) sorry with these new powers and the urges it hard to control my anger

erica-i can see that and now im going to ask you again what are you witches and what are your powers

page-hi were all withces my power is orbing im half whitelighter and my name is page

piper-my name is piper and i have the power to freeze time

pheobe-hi my name is pheobe i have the power to levitate and i can read minds and i also have preminitions

sarah-so your like ethan

phoebe-excusem e who is ethan erica-hes a geeky friend of ours he has visions (rory walks up)  
rory-great you to captured lunch

sarah-rory there not for eating there witches and we have to help them

erica-so you trust them now

sarah-well with a demon running around school i dont believe we have a choice whats this demons name and what is its powers piper-its power is manipuilation and for who it is well for all we know it can be anybody at this school all we know is that we need to stop it before it kills

sarah-woah kills

page-what dont tell me youve never dealt with a killer vampire or something

sarah-yeah in high school weve only dealt with evil spirts and other vampires never something like this although i was possed by a demon but i have a feeling thats a different story and why cant you guys deal with this yourselfs i mean after all you are witches and cant you just frezze this demon and then kill it

pheobe-yes we can do that but we need your help to indentify this demon for now all we know is that its in the halls of th is school ethan-hey sarah oh you guys in the middle of a lunch in thats alright ill just come back later (ethan walks away)  
erica-why does everybody think that urgh ill go get him uses vampire speed to get ethan)  
erica-im back

ethan-please tell me im not part of this lunch in

sarah-ethan its not a lunch in were not eating any humans there witches there here looking for a demon and they need our help ethan-our help no i dont think so last time i faced a demon it didnt go so well remember you trashed my house

sarah-(takes out fangs and hisses)do it and and can you get benny i have a feeling he can help

ethan-okay okay ill go get him just no bloodsucking (ethan walks off to get benny)  
page-isnt that using your power for personal gain

sarah-we dont work the way you do sorry the vampire concil goes bye different rules

page-well thats not our biggest problems

sarah-well it unfortunate but with all these people frozen i cant smell your demon out there blood is frozen which means theres no scent

piper-you should be able to smell her out because she doesnt freze rory-i may not be that smart but doesnt that mean your short one witch phoebe-yes piper may be defensless but me and page can use our powers against them violet-yeah just one flaw (takes fangs out) im a vampire which means that your more defenless cause your witches sarah-(takes fangs out)guess again doesnt the vampire council have rules for people like you erica-(takes fangs out and hisses) you just made a vampire's lunch menu and i usually dont add vampire for desert page-you

violet-hello again page

sarah-a vampire and a witch you dont cross people like that everyday

piper-page you know her

page-yeah we went to collage together before i knew you guys i was a mortal but i never would have guessed that she was a vampire more or less a witch sarah-i smell a lot of decay on her which means she isnt so young either violet-(hisses)

violet-i hate when my age is used against me as a vampire but your right im a few hundred years old sarah-which means you were part of jesses flock well this just got personal page-not just for you first you stole my boyfriend and then second im probably sure that you used your powers to fail that test i was taking this way my parents would ground me when i got home

sarah-not to mention that you conspiered with jesse violet-ah yes the man who bit you i remember him your vampire boyfriend sarah-(hisses)hes not my boyfriend and if you know where he is then you should turn him over to the vampire counci

violet-sorry sweety i dont work for jesse but the vampire council has mentioned his name a couple of times and i did meet him once hes looks hot (violet starts using her power) your falling asleep

page-hey sorry party's over sarah-you forgot one thing tricks like those dont work on your own kind (hisses and then picks up bye the neck and throws against the wall)

phoebe-how do you guys do that sarah-were you here when i mentioned that im a vampire

phoebe-right i just thinks that cool

rory-great cause you would make a great turning snack

sarah-(hisses)rory dont you lay a fang on her okay things go bad when a witch is turned into a vampire

erica-and how would you know it could make history sarah-yeah for someone who wants to expose us

violet-ah its like you read my mind

page-now i wonder back in collage why you didnt turn me violet-sorry sweety you werent my type page-sorry but your not my type either honey lamp!

(page used her obing powers to orb a lamp from the classroom and throw it at violet erica-i though you guys had to vanquish this thing piper-we do buts its different now that we know shes a vampire dont you people live forever sarah-yeah but i have an idea anybody have a sharp piece of wood (they all just stood there) a steak phoebe-oh i dont have a steak but (rumages through her purse and pulls out a sharp knife)i did save the dager that prue use to carry around sarah-great that also kills a vampire hand it to me (phoebe hands her the dager and then sarah slices violet with the dager and violet screams and then disapperates and erica rushes towards sarahs side)  
erica-sarah you alright sarah-(smiles) yeah of course im alright

page-wow a vampire can really hold a grude

(erica and sarah smiles)


End file.
